


I Can Assassinate, I Just Can't Assassinate You

by TowerOfGents (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TowerOfGents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt as if he was going to fall to the ground. He was so flustered at that moment. Did the man at the small book shop know about this? Was that why he specificly tacked the job onto Ray?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Assassinate, I Just Can't Assassinate You

A group of five men circled in a room that looked like it shouldn't be able to fit a small children's school house, let alone five fully grown men. They stood in silence, as in all meetings had been. Long hoods covered most of their eyes, the true attire for their type of work.

As quickly as the men must have entered, a sixth man joined the circle, one with a large cloak that didn't mask his face, instead of the capes the others seemed to wear. He was plastered with a patchy set of facial hair, and deep eyes making the man look as if he hadn't slept in a fortnight.

He clasped crudely inked hands together, an extreme process that only the bravest of hearts would go through. He gave a large, toothy grin to the entire circle. "Hello! How are my best assassins?" He spoke in a hearty, joyous tone, as no one dared to speak. They would usually speak in meetings like this.

"Oh, I forgot I run a ring of shy hermit crabs," the man smiled at his own joke, then he returned to his business at hand. He took a folded sheet of parchment from his bag attached to his belt. He slipped a knife from his shoulder holster, and roughly stabbed the think, yellow parchment with the knife into the wood of the room. It hung, small splinters coming from the wound on the wood through the paper.

The man turned to look at the parchment himself, studying it quickly before nodding to himself.

"Alright, alright, you all know this drill. When I say your name, please step up, get your target's name and known location, and get out of here as fast as assassinly possible," he explained, then began to read from his memory of the parchment.

"Ryan," a gent with a tall stature came forward out of the bunch. The assumable Ryan nodded, showing he was completely ready for any task to be thrown at him. "Your target will be the Earl of Nawking, visiting out side the main castle gates as we speak," the man nodded under the hood, making a note of everything that needed to be said from the man.

"That is all," Ryan nodded, then headed straight for the ladder that lead up to the small book shop, where he could quickly leave without disturbance.

The small meeting went on, listings if targets of all walks of life. "...Arthur Constance, the inn keeper...Stewart Arfling, the town's know peeping tom...Jean Rivers, known scammer..." They were all suitable candidates for an assassination, and that's what these men set out to do.

As Gavin, one of the younger assassins left with his target information, there was only one man left.

"Ray," finally, the youngest man heard his name to be called. He came forward rather quickly, ready to run out of the small hideout and onto his chase. He wouldn't lie, he was always more excited about his hits than the other assassins in his ring.

"You'll be hitting a man named Joel Heyman, and you have a very special target this time. This target is another assassin, last seen out side the bread makers shop," the man nodded to himself. "I hope your ready for this task."

Ray wanted to launch from his spot with a very enthusiastic, "Of course!" but knew he couldn't. He simply settled on a soft nod, as the others had done.

Ray made his way to the ladder, climbing up quickly so he wouldn't obtain such a large distance between his target and him. He felt some how more ready for this one, but that might have been the adrenaline starting to run in his system.

 

Ray stood at the ready on the street corner, making sure not to draw too much attention to himself (any more than his attire had did).

Ray quickly scanned his way across the street, looking up and down for the local bread shop. He smiled as he quickly got an amazing few of the scene. He could see the many patrons of the shop entering and leaving the shop. He even swore that he could smell the warm waft of cooked wheat all the way down the street – but that was something his mind shouldn't be on. He made sure he stayed focused on his mission as much as he could, looking for this Joel Heyman guy. The man where he managed to get all of his targets from (which frankly Ray doesn't even know the actual name of) gave a quick description, as for all targets.

He explained that he was a middle aged looking guy, and if he isn't wearing a hood, his hair would most likely look like he just had a meet up at a brothel a few minutes ago (at first, Ray didn't get what he meant by this, but soon got it). He would have a cleanly shaven half beard that only lined his chin.

And that was what Ray was looking for up and down the streets for a guy that had a clean, barbered face with hair no one should really think about, but in this time with the still upstanding brothels, it's hard not to think about it.

Ray shook his head form the thoughts about the explicit buildings that lined almost every street. He had to get back to his task at hand, not the moans that would escape from the warm bui – no, he couldn't think about it now.

Ray kept his focus on the bread shop, and the small shops close by. He scanned up and down the street, looking for his target.

He began to move, huddling in crowds of simple shoppers. He kept his mind and eyes clear, searching with trained eyes as they quickly passed the bread store. He didn't see anyone matching the description at first, but keeping his eyes clear and open, he scanned through the shops and alley ways, before quickly stopping, and walking to loiter on the brick wall of the local shoemakers.

He saw him. He knew he did.

He peaked around the corner, picking out his target with ease. The same face he pictured, but he couldn't be sure from the distance. He didn't want to be wrong.

Ray quickly rolled the corner, simply landing right into a group of newly awaited shoppers. He needed to get closer, confirming his suspicions and making sure he didn't kill an innocent patron, as most people in his line of work did. But he didn't want to be one of those men. He wasn't going to go around killing innocent people who weren't his targets.

He made it closer to the city square, eying the far area for Joel Heyman, ready to go for the attack, a quick kill to add to his belt, and add to his bounty.

He quickly turned his head to grab a more than perfect look of the man, and he quickly felt sick to his stomach.

Ray was someone that would surely go around talking in distaste of the many brothels that lined their rustic town, but he was a man, and his impulses brought him many times to those dreaded doors. He was extremely flexible in those situations, finding dark rooms littered with prostitutes moaning to his touch, and on the many occasions, he would be the one letting the moans echo through the wooden walls. Bringing men into rooms was never uncommon, but meeting men with men going to these brothels would mostly be frowned apron, but Ray almost always broke these rules.

And his target was one of these men that he had brought.

He felt as if he was going to fall to the ground. He was so flustered at that moment. Did the man at the small book shop know about this? Was that why he specificly tacked the job onto Ray?

Ray knew he couldn't do this. He was to scared to move at that moment. What if this Joel character remembered his face as well from that night? What would he do then?

He quickly made way to a hay stack near by, quickly falling to the back of it. He held his legs to his chest, shaking his head

to the rhythm of his own heart beat, which seemed to be racing at the speed of a champion horse. He couldn't do this – no, he wouldn't do this. He couldn't risk Joel recognizing him at that moment, nor could he face the fact that he was still happy about the actions happening that night. To tell you the truth, he would have loved to do it again with the man.

 _No! No, what in God's name am I thinking?!_   _Now is not the time to be thinking about that night._

Ray still felt sick to his stomach, his hands shaking with total fear.

 

Ray didn't get his bounty for that day. He didn't go after Joel, nor have there been any tacks on the other men in his ring.

And Ray wouldn't lie, he had more than one more amazing night with Joel after that. But he always felt guilty when they did meet.

But, hell, did he love seeing the man.


End file.
